Bloody coctails
by marabouu
Summary: Bloody coctails consist one shots, very lemony one shots between vampires and humans. We all love gorgeous and dangerous vampires so if you'r feeling lonely... Lots and LOTS of lemons!
1. Bloody Mary

**Hey there! I hope you all are ready for a little lemon drink. I am feeling rather lonely right now so I deciced to start a new story, where each chapter is a one shot, a lemon shot ;) Tell me what you think, liked it, hated it? **

I was ready with my make up and finally able to leave my apartment. Like every other friday night, I was going out and clubbing. And I wasn't going to go back home alone. The week had been bad, really bad and I was more than ready to be touched here and there and licked from here and there. My destination for tonight was the same as usually, a dark club full of sex hungry people, like me.

I made my way to the counter and saw the familiar bar tender who gave me a nod. We had fucked one time and for that he gave me free bloody marys for the rest of my life. That was my favorite drink, as my name was Mary. After changing few words with the guy and getting my drink I sat down on a bar stool and started to check what the night had to offer. Sweaty, slick bodies were swaying to the music and I wished I could be one those on the dancefloor. Suddenly I felt how someone was breathing on my neck, only inches away from me behind my back.

"Would you like to have another bloody mary, Mary?"

The voice made me shiver and the electricity in it made me go instantly wet. I turned around only to see a male. A male who was from my hottest dreams, a male who could make me scream out of lust. He gave me a sexy smile and nodded towards my glass

"What makes a bloody mary a bloody mary?"

FInally I was able to speak again. He was so drop dead sexy that it almost made thinking impossible.

"Mm yes, I'd like to have another bloody mary. And what comes to the other question... maybe you should find out that by yourself?"

Images of him laying on top of me filled my head, this was a man I would have. I had to.

"Oh, I will find out."

Something in his voice made my brain scream _dangerous, dangerous_, but since my body was screaming _yes, yes_, I didn't care about it. I knew he would be trouble, but trouble was something that was really erotic. What would life be without no dangers?

"Wait, I have a second idea. Why don't we skip the drink thing and... leave this place..?"

Usually I wasn't quite this straight, but I was in a serious need, need of him. And from the way he looked at my body, he wasn't offended.

"I agree with that. But I will have that drink, later."

WIth that he stood up and took my hand. He only touched my hand and I was breathing heavily, I was sure that my thongs were soaking wet by now. We wen't at the back door and we walked out of it. We were in a dark alley behind the club and there was no one else to be seen. Normally it would have been really scary, but at the moment it was the most erotic place in the world. Suddenly I felt how two strong hands sneaked their way around my body and cupped my breasts. He touched my aching, hard nipples and gave them both a squeeze.

"Oh Mary, I can smell you, you'r sex. You are soaking for me, do you wan't me to touch you? To please you? To taste you?"

My head was spinning, this couldn't be happening. God how I wanted him to touch me and push inside of me violently, giving me the ride of my life.

"Oh yes, YES! Touch me, take me!"

He sniffed my neck and after that something wet touched my skin. He was licking my sensitive skin and giving it little kisses.

"But darling, now I'd really like to have that bloody mary."

I didn't quite hear what he said but what happened next, well, I was full aware of it. Something sharp pierced my skin making me cry out of joy. Unlike you could imagine, it didn't hurt, it made me feel hot and needy, my clit was aching and my pussy felt empty without something in it. I didn't think what he was or what he was doing, as long as it felt this good I was happy. He hands massaged my breasts while he kept on...**drinking **from me. I felt so dirty and bad for being part of something as sinful as this, but that made me want, no, need him even more. I could feel how the big wave was approaching me, it was bigger than it had never been before. I was so close to the edge when he took his mouth away from my neck.

"I understand why you like that, bloody mary really is my favorite drink."

I couldn't speak, my whole body was shaking, I was so frustrated and starting to get angry. I was sure I would die if he didn't finish me, this feeling was something like I had never felt before. _Fine_, if he wasn't going to do it I'd have to do it by myself. While his hands were still on my tight nipples I loosened my grip on his shirt and without thinking brought my hand to the edge of my short skirt. Just when I was going to touch my clit trough my soaking wet thong he took my hand on his.

"No no, don't be so impatient. I wan't you to beg me darling. What do you wan't me to do?"

Something in his voice sounded evil, sexy but evil. Like he enjoyed seeing me like this, trembling from lust and need. My own fluids were leaking under my skirt making my inner thighs slippery.

"Take me now, I need you to be inside of me. Please just...ohh..."

His hands were allready touching my wet spot and playing with my clit. His other hand grabbed my nipple violently while his fingers pushed inside of me. By the time he put his third finger inside of me I was again too close to the edge. And this time I got to ride with the wave. His fingers kept on pumping inside me while I cried in his arms, my body shaking under the massive orgasm he gave me. He took his fingers out of me and brought them to his lips and licked them clean.

After that he turned me around so I was facing him then he kissed me. His fangs made litle wounds on my lips while we kissed. I could taste blood in my mouth but I didn't care. He was so hard against my belly and I was ready for him again. To my suprise he bent down a little so he was at the same level with my suffered breasts. With one fast movement his mouth was on my nipple and I felt that same familiar puncturing feeling again. This time my orgasm was instant and it kept on going the whole time his lips were on me.

Before I had time to react, I was alone. He was gone and I stood at the alley, blood leaking from my wound at my nipple. My body was still shaking and my breathing was heavy. Five words were spinning in my mind: _I'll come back for you._


	2. Cuba libre

**Hi, the next drink is ready, Cuba libre! ;) I hope you'll like it. Please review and tell me what you think if you are reading this story thingy. Love you!**

I couldn't believe I was finally here! My vacation in Cuba had started and everything looked wonderful. The view from my window was... perfect. I could see the small but lovely beach trough my curtains and I couldn't wait to get there. Luckily I came here alone, I was a person who enjoyed being alone so this was going to be my dream vacation. My mother had warned me not to come here alone but I didn't listen to her, she was overprotecting. I was 18 and I was ready to see the world! I didn't even know why I wanted to visit Cuba, but here I was.

Not wanting to waste any more time I took of my shabby traveling clothes and put on a short minidress. Much better. I grapped my purse and left the hotel room. My goal was the lovely beach I has seen from my window. It was night so I was pleased to see that I was standing totally alone at the white sand. The view was perfect, it wasn't windy so the water was still and beautiful. I sat down on the sand and breathed in the sea air. Apparently I lost the track of time and space because I almost screamed when someone with a soft voice greeted me. Quickly I glanced up where the voice had came, only to see a pair of the most captivating eyes ever. After that I noticed a very, very kissable mouth. The stranger let out a soft chuckle.

"I believe you are not from here?"

I swallowed hard and prepared myself to talk to the gorgeous and mysterious man.

"No, no I'm not. I arrived today. I'm here for a vacation..."

I didn't know why I said all those things to the guy, I didn't even know who he was! And besides, it was night and we were at the beach, alone.

"I thought so too, the locals don't like to wonder around at the beach all alone at the night..."

That was strange, but I didn't have time to think about his words because he gave me his hand and helped stand up from the sand. His soft touch made me shiver, it was so cold and warm at the same time. Now that I was at the same level with his eyes they seemed to be even more glorious; green with hint of a gold. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes and couldn't get free. And I didn't even wan't to get free. My breathing became erratic and heavy, it was like somekind of s spell was on me and make thinking and moving hard.And then again, what was the thing I wanted to get away from? Not the man standing infront of me atleast. A slow smile emerged on his face making his teeth show up. They were so white and... sharp? Was there something wrong with them?

"It's getting **cold**, would you like me to hold you?

Weird, I was feeling hot before he said that it was getting cold, but I think that he was right. I could hear how my teeth clattered against eachother.

"Yes, I'd like you to hold me."

With that I stepped in to his open arms and they closed around me. I sniffed his scent and suddenly this weird feeling hit me. My legs didn't seem to be able to hold me up anymore, my heart was beating like a drum and my blood was rushing trough my veins. All I could think about was him, his strong arms around me, what he could do with those hands and what kind of noises he could make me do... Not being able to stop myself I kissed his throat and nibbled his earlobe.

"That's right, it's okay love. This is what you wan't to do. Can I make you feel good tonight? I can make you feel like a woman."

_Ohh yes._ Suddenly I knew that this really was what I wanted. I has never been with a guy because I wanted to wait, but if this was what I really wanted... I would go for it.

"Oh yes, please make me feel good...mm..."

I was allready in a bliss, his words and the sound of his voice made me feel really... vibrant down there. It was like having butterflies in your tummy but ten times more powerful. Suddenly his lips were on mine and everything went dark. When I was able to see and hear and feel again I noticed that I was laying on the gound, apparently his jacked was between me and the sand, and he was ontop of me, kissing my body. And the next thing I noticed was that I was naked. An aroused moan escaped my lips when he took one of my nipples in his mouth and played with it making my whole body shiver. Suddenly his touch on my brest changed. I felt a sharp pain running trough me, making couple of tears come out of my eyes. I was about to say something when everything changed again. The pain mixed up with the most erotic feeling I've ever had. The feeling shot right to my clit making me ache from need.

His mouth stayed on my nipple and he made these really sexy sucking sounds. I felt how something that was mine floated out of me straigh to him but I didn't care. I was too busy with enjoying the feeling he gave me. My moans filled the night and sometimes when the pain arrived I let out a scream before it turned in to pleasure again. Ohh I could feel how wet and ready for him I was but I didn't want him to stop what he was doind right now.

"Ohh god this feels good I.. I feel like I am coming soon... mm please don't stop..."

Suddenly his lips parted from my aching nipple and his fierce eyes looked at me.

"This has nothing to do with god! When I make you scream and beg for more, remember that it wasn't god who made you feel like that."

I was shocked by his words and tone of voice but to my shame his anger and the danger made me even more horny. Without a word I opened my legs for him and gave him a perfect view to my wet pussy. He smiled at me wickedly and leaned down towards my hot spot.

"May I taste you, love?"

Nodding my head I closed my eyes and waited for his next move. I felt how his warm tongue made the first concact with my wetness. It played with my clit or a while leaving me panting and wanting for more. Luckily that wasn't all he was going to do, for soon my mind was going to explode when he pushed his tongue inside of me taking my clit between his fingers. In and out fis tongue moved, each push taking me closer and closer to the edge.

"Ohh I'm coming now... please..."

"No, you are not coming yet. "

WIth that he pushed my legs even wider apart and his fingers left my clit alone. I noticed that he was naked, had he been naked all the time? I didn't know but I didn't even really care. I knew what he was going to do and all I could do was wait. He kissed my neck and at the same time he pushed inside of me. His thrust was hard and violent, I felt like I was ripped in two, I was a virgin and I had never had anything like this inside of me. Then he did the same thing to my neck that he had done to my nipple. This time the pain was stronger because it came from two directions. Slowly he started to move his hips against me while he was sucking my neck like it was the end of the world. First I was in pain, in really bad pain but when his thrust grew faster and faster I started to feel that impossible pleasure again. Soon I was sure I was going to black out because how horny I was.

I tried to hit my hips against his to help him go deeper and harder but I had no strenght to move. It was like all my vitaly had been sucked out of me and all I could do was to lay there under him as he fucked me hard and good. Sometimes he went so deep I was sure I was going to be broken, but the only thing that happened was the unbearable pleasure he gave to me. His lips were still on my throat but he wasn't sucking my neck anymore, he was kissing it. Then I felt it approaching me again, and this time I knew that I was going to fly over the edge. He knew it too.

"Now you are allowed to come with me. I wan't to hear you."

So when I did fly, I used all my remaining powers to scream as he told me to do. He came with me and when he did it he bit on my brest again. This time I didn't even care, I was too far gone.

When he had calmed down he parted from me and left me there panting and used, all my strenght was gone and I felt tired, so tired. I almost didn't notice when he licked the blood away from my inner thighs and pussy.

"Thank you. Don't worry, you'll wake up in to a beautiful world."

Then I felt how something warm floated down my throat and I swallowed it down. I felt like I was allready dead. Would I wake up ever again?

**Anyone up for a drink?**


	3. First Moment

**There you go! Hope you'll enjoy this one too ;) REVIEW and make me happy. I am open for ideas you know...**

When I first opened my eyes I had no idea where I was, certainly not in my own bed. And where was my sister? But after a few calming breaths I started to remember the events of last night. Well, I didn't even know was it last night since I had no idea where I was and how long had I been here. I remembered walking in the woods with my sister and getting lost when it started to snow really badly. After hours of wandering around we saw something dark in the horizon; a figure of a castle. We knew that there was something we were supposed to know about the castle but we were too hungry and tired to remember anything back then.

That's all I could remember, but it looked like someone had indeed helped us since I was laying in a bed, not feeling hungry and my hair felt soft and clean. Someone had given us food and let us take a bath. But who? I also noticed that the clothes I was wearing weren't my own. I was wearing a beautiful white nightgown with very revealing neckline. I scanned trough the room and noticed that it was still dark outside, maybe I hadn't slept that long after all. The room was gorgeous, dark wooden furnitures were arranged all around it. I decided that it was time to find our host and my sister, she was older than me but I didn't wan't to let her out of my sight.

Silently I marched trough the room and opened the door. I saw a big, dark hallway infront of me and many doors at the both sides if me. This really was a castle and not some "little" mansion. I didn't know what direction to go but something was pulling me towards this one door. It didn't look any diffrerent to the other but it was like someone was telling me to go there. So I made my way to that direction and stopped before the door. I didn't stop to think anyhing like knocking first before I opened the door and stepped in.

What I saw made me go numb. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move, all I could do was stare. There was my sister, moaning loudly and moving her hips with someone on the bed. Her eyes were open and they looked... dead. Like she had no idea what was happening around her, all she could understand was the pleasure the stranger gave her. And the stranger, the man... he was dark and handsome, but something in him screamed to me that **he is not human!** His movements were too fast, too graceful to be made by someone human. But there was nothing wrong with him, he looked like a normal man, more handsome and perfect but still. But then something hit me, hadn't he been kissing my sister's neck quite a long time now? His lips were paralyzed on her neck and it was like I was hearing these sucking sounds. I still hadn't moved, I wasn't sure if I could and if I even for some reason wanted to. It felt so wrong to be standing there, watching them but... Suddenly my sister started to moan even louder and her body started to shake. The man did not move away from her even when she went silent. She looked like she was sick and sleeping; her skin was sweaty and pale. But I did see that she was still breathing. I returned my eyes to the man, who was now staring directly to me. He didn't speak but he formed one word with his mouth: _come._ And I obeyed, with only couple of steps I was standing in front of him, between his legs. He was wearing a white shirt and tight black pants. I could see his muscular and white chest trough his shirt and felt this weird desire to reach my hand and touch it.

I felt like I was in a dream, nothing made sense anymore. So when he laid me down on the bed, next to my sister, I didn't fight back or ask any questions. The only sound I made was a low sigh when he started to kiss my neck and my collarbones. His weight felt good on top if me and I slightly pressed my hip against his. Something touched my eyelids and for the first time he spoke.

"Shut your eyes little one,you don't need to see right now."

I did as he told me and kept my eyes closed. His voice was melodic and soft, it was caressing my whole body.

"Who are you?"

My voice was weak and I wasn't even sure if he heard my question. His lips we on my brest and he breathed heavily against my nipple making me shiver.

"You'll have plenty of time to find out who I am. "

It was excitting, I had my eyes shut so I didn't know where he was going to touch me next, I could only wait and shiver from anticipation. I had been with a man before, but it had been over quickly. His hands were so different from the boys in our village. I let out a moan when his hands tracked their way under my nightgown and touched my innerthighs. Suddenly his lips we so close to the spot that was screaming for his attention that I was ready to stick out my cunt against his face. To my suprise his lips didn't touch me where I wanted but they started to kiss my thighs. The feeling that followed his action was intoxicating; I didn't know what he was doind but it felt good. Normal kisses couldn't feel that great. I brough my hands to my brest and started to massage my brests making my hard nipples hurt. The pain was so pleasurable that I felt it in my clit.

When he was done doing what ever he did to my thigh he brough his face next to my ear.

"Imagine what it would feel if I pinched you nipple, would it feel good? "

My heart was beating loudly and he must have heard it because he let out a low laughter.

"Would you like me to suck your brest and make you pant like you never have?"

He gave my earlobe a little bite and kissed my neck before he continued.

"Would you give yourself to me if I made love to you, making you all wet and kept on going until you couldn't take it anymore? Would you beg for more if I sucked on your clit and made you come over and over again?"

I though that I was going to die if I didn't have him soon. I was ready to do anything, just to get him inside of me. Words had never had this impact on me before. My juices were soaking the sheets and my clothes but I couldn't care less.

"Would you stay with me forever? All you have to say is _yes_, just like your sister did and I will give you everything you wan't."

"Ohhh yes! "

**Thirsty for more..?**


	4. Golden dream

**Hi my lovely readers! Thank you for you kind words and reviews, ME HAPPY! So every chapter is named after a coctail (some of them are more known drinks than others) and hmm... who knows, maybe they are the same vampire or not ;) I hope you'll like this chapter too and keep reviewing! LOVE!**

I stood in the shadows and watched as she walked by me. Many times I had watched her but she never noticed me. I hadn't allowed her to do so, not yet. She was so full of life, full of energy and dreams. She wanted to become a writer. She was a sleeptalker. I knew that when she was sleeping her breathing became slow, sometimes even I wasn't sure she was still breathing. But she was, too young to die. Too innocent to die.

Like many nights before, she left from work and went to sit in a small café reading her book. She loved classics, Shakespeare seemed to be her favorite. And I followed her, sitting in a corner where I could watch her and study her face. I wanted to know her, I wanted to feel her. She was my beautiful flower and I was a collecter. Her smell was wonderful and her skin looked so soft, oh how I wished to touch it and feel it under my fingers. I could almost taste her in my mouth, almost. I had the ghost of her taste in my lips.

Maybe tonight would be the night, would I let her see me? Let her hear me and take me to her home where all her dreams were running free. Would she dream of me after this?

When she left the café I followed her out to the cold night air. She was lost in her thought that I didn't even have to hide myself from her. After a while she decided to sit down on a bench. Not a wise thing to do alone in the night when the park is empty and dark. But this time she wasn't in danger, no one could hurt her when I was around. The only dangerous thing around her would be me, and I didn't wan't to hurt her.

She didn't even notice when I sat down next to her and turned to admire her beauty. She wasn't beautiful in an ordinary way, there was something weird and different that made her gorgeous and unique. When I spoke to her she looked suprised to see that she wasn't alone. From that on it was easy, couple of words and she was relaxed and comfortable with me, my smile made her smile. We talked about silly things, things that didn't really matter. But I loved her voice, I was floating in it and it kept me warm. Everything she said was important to me, her youth and her energy was someting I needed. Ofcorse there was something else in her, under her skin what I lusted for, but this was something that I also needed from her. I didn't feel as empty as usually, she gave me something from herself and didn't even know it.

I walked her home and kissed her cheek when we said goodbye. I promised to meet her at the following evening and she wen't home with a huge smile on her lips. When she fell asleep I climbed in to her bedroom and watched her sleeping. My touch was so gentle, a feather like when I leaned down to kiss her sleeping lips and breathed in her smell. _Yes, she would make me whole again. For a while._

I waited her in the same bench where we had sat last night. When I saw her approaching me from the far end of the road I had difficulties to sit and wait for her. I wanted to close her in my arms and hold her while she would let her warmth make me warm too. She looked shy when she finally arrived to me but it didn't last long. Before I knew she had took my big and cold hand in her small and warm one and was pulling me up from the bench. Her eyes told me to follow her where ever she wanted to go. And I did, we didn't say anything when we walked trough the night air towards her house. Her heart beated like a drum, she was nervious but eager. It was the most beautiful music I had heard in ages, in centuries. I wished to lay my head on her chest and listen to the wonderful music of her heart.

WIth shaky hands she grapped her keyes from her purse and opened her front door. Taking my hand in hers again she led us in and closed the door behind us. I had been in her house before but I had never seen anything else than her bedroom, I wanted her to show me her house, not to intrude there more than I already had. Her house was small and comfortable, a place where shre felt safe. I looked around and let her smell and her dreams fill me again, this place was...home. She asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat but I refused. I led her to sit on the couch and lowered my head to see her eyes. They were like an ocean, so deep and full of secrets, a place you could never really know. I touched her cheek with my fingers and felt her shiver under my touch, her skin was like silk. I traced the lined of her lips with my fingers and brought my face closer to hers. Our lips were so close to each other that I could taste her in my mouth again. She was the one to move and bring her lips against mine, like I had wanted to. I wanted to be sure she wanted to do it, that she felt it was okay.

Having her kissing me back was wonderful, I felt alive when she let her tongue dance with mine. Many nights I had watched her sleeping and given her innocent kisses but it had been nothing like this. She was so fragile against me that I was afraid my overwhelming motions would break her, that somehow these feelings, these** old and powerful** feelings would break her. After a while her kisses turned more agressive, more demanding and she let her hands run free on my chest. With her petite human fingers she tried to take in my shape, how was my body built. Every move she made made me feel warmer and warmer. Somehow she managed to take off my shirt and between our kisses she glanced at my body letting a small smile form on her face. I laid my lips on her neck and covered it with light butterfly kisses making her breath heavile. It was amazing how well my lips fit on her mouth and on her neck.

WIth gentle hands I laid her down on the couch and positioned myself on top of her, so that I was able to see her beautiful body and face well. She closed her eyes as she took my hand in her and guided them to the hem of her dress, ordering me to take it off. When I was done with my job I was struck by how perfect she was. I kissed one her her breast telling her how beautiful and gorgeous she was, doing the same thing to the other one. I kept on whispering comforting words to her while I covered her body with my kisses and touched her with my hands. As my hands traveled down on her body she whispered my name and stroked my face with her slender finger. Her whispered turned in to moans when my hand reached the place she longed me to touch. Making her moan louder and louder I played with her and made her feel good while I watched her face and how beautiful she looked when she was happy. Her mouth formed an "o" when I pushed two fingers inside her. I was in ecstacy when she let out heavy breaths that mixed up with the beat of her heart. That little red on her cheeks made her look even more innocent and angel like.

When I felt that she was so close to the edge I removed my fingers from her and licked them clean before I gently spred her legs wider and positioned myself on her entrance. She moaned my name again when I pushed inside of her and made her arch her back for me. I stayed still for a while and waited for her to adjust herself for me. She felt so good, so tight and warm around me, and her smell, it was intoxicating. Suddenly she started to move her hips against mine and I knew that she was ready. Taking it slow my thrusts were deep and strong and steady. My mouth find hers and my other hand was on her breast massaging it and the other was behind her back, keeping her as close to me as possible. I parted my lips from her and laid my head on her shoulder where I saw a drop of sweat. With a slow movement I licked the sweat from her skin and tasted her wonderful aroma in my mouth.

I quickened my movements and she tried to spred her legs more open to help me make us feel good. After couple of thrust more we both came together while my mouth covered hers and our hands were tied together.

We stayed in the same position for a while, she breathing heavily and I listening to it. I kissed her throat and plunged my fangs trough her delicate skin making her gasp for air. But she didn't fight me, ofcorse she didn't, this felt so good for her. And oh what she tasted like. I drank her dreams and secrets as she moaned under me, still holding my hand in hers. And then I stopped, I didn't take much, I couldn't. I could never make her cry or never hurt her, I didn't wan't to drain the life out of her. She pleaded me to continue but I kissed her and told her to sleep. I folded my arms around her and watched as she closed her eyes. And when dream took her I watched as her body relaxed and how her warmth made me feel relaxed too. I had found her again, after a long time I had found her again. And I knew that soon, a long time in human years but soon for me, she would die again. And then I needed to wait for a long time to find her like always. She was the one I loved and the one I could never make carry this curse. Over and over again she would die and born again in a different body but I would find her, I could never lose her soul.

**I wan't to have a vampire boyfrend! :'(**


End file.
